Total Eclipse of the Heart
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Chad and Sonny are dating. After hearing something he doesn't like, Chad breaks up with Sonny. Sonny does something unexpected. I do not own Sonny With a Chance. Please read and review! :D Now for Legolas'sGirl4Ever's Contest.
1. Boy and Bear Hugs

(Sonny POV)

Boy and Bear Hugs:

There was a small family center I went to when I was younger. It had a restaurant and an arcade. I always enjoyed it. Sadly, when I was nine, it closed. I never realized the meaning of the sign. The sign had said, "Moving to Hollywood".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I arrived back at my dressing room after rehearsing the new Check-It Out Girls sketch. They were so popular that we made it a point to have at least one new Check-It Out Girls sketch per month. Tawni was following close behind me, squealing about how much she loved the sketch. I was trying to ignore her even though I loved it too. I walked over to my dresser to see a small folded card on it.

Lightly and elegantly written on top of it was "_**Sonny**_". I knew the handwriting. I could recognize it with my eyes closed. Written in the same elegant script inside was:

_**Sonny,**_

_**There is no need to dress up for our date tonight. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt will be just right.**_

_**Love**__**,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_My boyfriend…Chad Dylan Cooper_. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I loved how he was with dating though. He'd leave a small note with a hint and then surprise me. So far, it had been Japanese Hibachi, dinner on a boat, meeting his family, bowling, and swimming.

Tawni came over and read the note and smiled.

"See if he'll tell you this time," she said.

I followed what she said and left for the Mackenzie Falls set.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I got there, they were filming a scene. The scene was between Chad and Alexa, better known as Mackenzie and Chloe.

"We can't be together," Mackenzie said.

"Yes, we can," I said giggling.

"That's not your line! Can we get a script…oh hey Sonny," he said, calming down.

"Hey," I said.

"That's five, everybody," Chad said and walked off set.

"So, are you going to tell me why I do not need to dress up for tonight," I asked.

"No, that would ruin the surprise. You know how I hate ruining surprises," he teased.

I smiled and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can tell you one thing, though," he said.

"Yeah? What's that," I asked while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are going to love it."

"And how do you know that?"

"I spoke with your mom before I planned where I wanted to have it."

After I finished talking to him, I went back to my dressing room and Tawni was there already. Her eyes were crazed.

"Where have you been," she asked.

"Talking to Chad like you told me to," I said, confused.

"Oh. Remember the Tween Choice Awards?"

"Yeah, of course."

"The nominees have been up. The show is nominated for best show… against _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Don't you think that this could possibly harm your relationship with Chad," she asked.

"No, why you think that?"

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. I walked over to my door, where it had come from, and opened the door. Chad walked in, babbling something to himself. He started pacing around the room, babbling. I ran over to him and placed my hands firmly on his shoulders. I pushed him into the wall which was surprising because he was so much stronger than me. When his back slammed into the wall, he stopped babbling and started talking to me.

"Sonny, my cast just told me that my show is competing against your show for best show. This isn't going to work. Something within this is going to tear us apart," he said.

"Chad, it's not going to hurt our relationship. Don't you think that this is a little bit stupid," I asked.

He breathed out and said, "Yeah, your right. I just have to keep cool. I'll be picking you up at six tonight for our date."  
"You sure you want to keep the location top secret," I urged.

"Positive. Just please, do not dress up. Remember what the note said. If you dress up for where we are going, people will stare at you," he said.

"People will stare at _us_ no matter what. Remember that I am one of the stars of _So Random!_ and you _are_ the star of _Mackenzie Falls_."

He smiled and pushed off the wall and hugged me to him. I smiled completely content.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I got back to my apartment at 5:45. I was rushing home after I was kept later with the whole cast as we had to rehearse a new sketch that was added last minute. When I got home, my mom asked why I was freaking out and moving as fast as I was.

"Chad is picking me up in fifteen minutes for out date," I said and she instantly understood.

My mom understood Chad and I. It was like she was me. It was always meant to be and he knew it. All I knew was that I was in love with him from the beginning; I had no idea that he liked me or that we were meant to be together. Once he had asked me out, I had found we were soul mates. If anything ever happened to him and me, I would be devastated.

At exactly 5:59 I was ready to go. Then, at exactly six, there were three quick raps on the door. I ran to the door and when I ripped the door open, Chad was chuckling.

"Were you waiting at the door," he asked.

"No. I got out of the studio late and have been running around getting ready," I said.

He smiled and then called, "Mrs. Munroe, I'll have her back by 9:30."

We walked out and he drove me to the location. When we got there, my jaw dropped. We were at the family center I always went to as a child in Wisconsin. I was overwhelmed by explanation; the sign said, "Moving to Hollywood." This is where it now stood and I was here.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "I told you you'd like it."

I span around very quickly and hugged him tightly.

"I don't like it… I love it," I said.

He chuckled and pulled out two game cards from his pocket.

"Put thirty dollars on each," he told the cashier who was hyperventilating from meeting Chad.

"Thirty dollars is what we are going to start with though if we need, more will be added," Chad whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cooper," the cashier said.

"Um, that would be Mr. _Dylan_ Cooper to you," Chad said.

"Okay, Mr. Dylan Cooper, this card has over twenty thousand points on it," she said, holding up a card that had a design that differed from all the rest. That was my card. The one I used as a child.

"You put all those points on my card," I whisper-asked him.

"No, you did," he said simply.

"I know this. How many points are on the other card," he then asked the cashier.

"Eleven thousand nine hundred ninety-seven," she said.

He then took the two cards and led me to the restaurant. The waitress was taking our order in almost an instant and then our food was there ten minutes later, perfectly cooked. As soon as we finished eating and dinner was paid for, we went out and played. Chad played a coin game where he kept winning one thousand tickets. I was at a machine near him. Then, he took me over to a huge wheel. He slid his card through the card reader and yanked the lever down, the wheel span rapidly on its axis. It landed on one thousand. He was on a role.

"How are you doing this," I asked.

"I am really good at these games. I am not a stupid actor. I do have a brain that works. That's why I am able to stay on my show," he explained.

I let it go. He walked me over to the prize counter after a while.

"Miss," he said.

The cashier from earlier was there.

"I would like that stuffed bear over there," he said.

"This bear," she asked.

He nodded, took the bear and gave her the card to scan. She took the points off his card. When he got his card back, he put it in his pocket and then gave the bear to me.

"This is for you," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

I hugged him with the bear in my arms.

Chad returned me back to my mother at exactly 9:30.

I got ready for bed and then I fell into my bed. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about how perfect Chad was. _Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of the tween drama series, Mackenzie Falls, was MY boyfriend. How thinks like that happen, I don't know but they are perfect when they do._


	2. Competition

(Sonny POV)

Competition:

I woke up the following morning thinking that everything that had happened the past night was a dream. It wasn't until I got to the studio and saw a new note on my desk that made me know it was real. The note read:

_**Sonny,**_

_**I had a great time last night with you. I hope you feel the same. Every time we go out together I find it to be heaven. I'll see you at lunch.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

Just as yesterday, Tawni came sauntering over and read the note.

"Where did he take you last night," she asked.

"A family center I always went to as a child in Wisconsin. It moved out to Hollywood and Chad found it. He took me there and got a stuffed bear for me using his points. You should have seen him… it was amazing," I told her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We had to go to rehearsal on a new sketch. Actually it was a new addition of _Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer_. In this one, Nico was accused of breaking all of the toys at Santa's Workshop. The trial actually took place in a North Pole theme. Zora was obviously Sally Jenson, Nico was the defendant, Buddy Hall, Grady was Santa, Tawni was Mrs. Claus, and I was the judge. We had extras as the jury.

Zora would start the sketch by yelling, "I am Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer. I fight for you!"

"Order in the court," I yelled at the audience, "This is the case of the broken toys. The defendant, Buddy Hall, is being prosecuted by Santa and Mrs. Claus for breaking all of the toys in the workshop. Miss Jenson, you may take the floor."

Zora would go through a whole rant on how Nico couldn't possibly have broken all the toys. It would confuse Grady and Tawni. They would be unable to take the floor and the jury and I would agree that Nico was innocent as the prosecution would have to representation in the court of law.

"I am Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer. I fight for you," Zora yelled again and that ended the sketch.

"Great rehearsal, guys. I am still laughing," Marshall told us.

I walked off the set with everyone and we went to have lunch. It hadn't seemed like much time but it actually was already noon. We all got in line and sat down and then Grady asked the question that I was trying to stay away from.

"Where were you last night, Sonny? We all came to your apartment to invite you to a movie but your mom said you weren't there," Grady said.

"I told you not to go and bother her. I also told you that she wouldn't be there," Tawni said.

"Yeah, so where were you," Zora asked.

"I was…with Chad on another date," I said.

Nico, Grady, and Zora all gasped. Tawni stayed neutral, filing her nails as we spoke. Nico, Grady, and Zora were not on board with me dating Chad. They still thought I was dating the enemy even though Chad had made many "peace offerings". He was nice to them, invited them to hang out, and made it clear to them that this was not for publicity as much as that he loved me. They still didn't care; they still believe that Sonny plus Chad did not equal love. They're math equation was Sonny plus Chad equaled publicity.

At that time, the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast walked in together, pacing their steps in a synchronized way. I looked over at Chad when he was in the lunch line and smiled. He flashed me one of his signature "CDC" smiles. When he got out of the line, he walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ table. His entire cast circled around him, putting him in the center of a death ring. I was unsure if I should get up and help him, protecting him and pissing _my _cast off, or let it be, putting him danger and keeping my cast and his happy.

I chose to stay away; Chad could handle himself and get someone fired if need be. I also didn't want to get hurt.

I found out what it was all about though. After lunch, Tawni was checking her phone and saw that _So Random!_ was ahead of _Mackenzie Falls_ by just a few votes. The _Mackenzie Falls _cast was probably freaking out, saying that it was because of him dating me. But he shouldn't care. If he was really in love with me, he wouldn't care. And he didn't. At least I thought so. With Chad, I could never really be sure.

But then, as I was watching a recent episode of _Mackenzie Falls_, I saw at the end a "Vote for _Mackenzie Falls_ as Best Television Show for the Tween Choice Awards," message. The next thing I knew, _Mackenzie Falls_ had come from behind us and overtook the awards. It happened so fast, I barely could comprehend what had happened.

The following day, I walked into rehearsal to find Tawni frozen in front of the set, staring, and not at herself. The set was ruined! Every prop was broken in half, the lights pushed over, and the walls were signed, "Love, Your _Mackenzie Falls_ neighbors." _What was Chad doing? Could he not control his cast? He was the star. He said he could tell them what to do. Either he didn't know that they had done this or he was the leader of the pack. Either way, I wasn't okay with it._

I snapped in Tawni's face and unfroze her and then I marched over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set with anger that would have burned the building to the ground if it were possible.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My cast had seemed awfully giddy today. Usually they all act like they were better than the show or me.

I was suppose to shoot now and Alexa decided to show up late so we were starting from the beginning rather than a spot that needed improvement, from the rest of the cast of course.

I was about to say my opening line but then I heard a furious girl's voice say, "I need to speak to you immediately!"

"THAT IS MY LINE! WHO DO I NEED TO FIRE…Oh hey Sonny," I said when I noticed it was her.

"Do NOT try to be all cute and flirty with me right now," she said.

"Why? Was it working," I asked.

"Yes…but it DOESN'T matter right now. That NOT the point. I am on a short fuse and would appreciate if you don't set me off," she said.

She was definitely angry. If I knew Sonny, someone messed with her. Her face was red and trembling slightly. She also digging her nails into her palms and her nostrils were flailing.

"Sonny, what happened?"

She didn't answer but sucked in a huge breathe.

"Everyone, take five… or more," I said.

I grabbed Sonny by the arm and pulled her to my dressing room.

"Okay, Sonny. What's wrong," I asked.

"Oh, you want to know why I am pissed at you."

"Sonny, why are you mad at _me_?"

She pulled out her phone and opened a picture. It looked like it had been the set of _So Random!_ but it couldn't have been; it looked a show for people to watch if they wanted to be depressed not a show that would make them happy and joyful.

"What the hell happened to your set," I asked.

"Here's another picture," she said.

This picture was of the words, "Love, Your _Mackenzie Falls_ neighbors."

I gasped and she said, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I swear I didn't do this. I don't even know who did."

"Oh, I do! Your cast. Were you the leader of this stampede through our set," she asked.

"Of course not, Sonny. I would never do that. I am dating you. I told you that I wouldn't wreck our relationship because of the Tween Choice Awards."

"Yeah, well your cast isn't holding their weight of the promise. Just as you said before we actually started dating, 'You date me, you date _Mackenzie Falls_'. **(He really says this in the episode Falling for the Falls!)** So your cast has to get that when you date me, you are dating _So Random!_. You basically wrecked me and painted me," she said.

"I feel really bad. I'll pay for the props, the walls and anything broken," I said in hopes that she would calm down.

"It's NOT that! I thought you could control them," she said.

"Only when I know what they are doing and what they plan. When they keep something so quiet that I have no way of knowing, you can't expect that everything is going to go as planned."

She sighed and then put her head into my shoulder like she couldn't support the weight on her own. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Please tell me that I didn't just mess up our relationship," she groaned.

"Hmm…if I said that it did, would you beg for me to take you back. I would love to see that," I said, teasing her.

Her face brightened and then she hit me lightly. She knew that we were fine.

"So… would you?"

"Would I what," she asked confused.

"Beg for me to take you back."

"I don't know and I am not looking to find out at the moment," she said.

That put a smile on my face for the rest of the day. _My girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, wants to stay my girlfriend. It isn't because of pity or for publicity or just because I met her on the street and she is obsessed with me. This feeling is something that I never expected to feel for real, for anyone but myself. This feeling of love._


	3. The End

(Chad POV)

The End:

Yesterday ended up working out. Even though Sonny was on a rampage over what happened to the _So Random!_ set, I was able to calm her down and keep us together. As I was walking down the hallway to go see her, I overheard Sonny talking to Tawni.

"… 'I'll have to break up with him soon,'" I heard Sonny said.

_Sonny is going to break up with me? But…she said…I thought she was the one. I thought she thought that I was the one. What went wrong? Maybe Nico, Grady, and Zora told her that I lied and that I did wreck her set. But I didn't. Maybe she just doesn't want to be with me anymore. Either way, I'm not letting her dump me._

I stormed into her room.

"Sonny," I said.

"Hey, Chad," she said smiling.

"We're done."

"What," she asked.

"You heard me. We are done."

"You…are…breaking up…with…me," she asked, a serious look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Chad, if this is about yesterday…I will beg for you to take me back…," she said. I could hear her choking.

This hurt me so much. If I took her back now, she'd just break my heart. I would rather I break my own heart than her break mine. I had to force those terrible words out of my throat. The ones that would kill her when she heard them. The ones that would kill me to say to _her_.

I sucked in a huge breathe and choked out, "I don't…want you anymore."

Her eyes started to water and I walked out. I ran down the hall and when I got outside and in the fresh air, I slumped against a wall and started crying.

_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry. But I do cry for Sonny Munroe and only her._

(Sonny POV)

I started crying hysterically. I ran over to Tawni's chair and fell into it, sobbing. Tawni was right there and she witnessed it. She knew how bad it was. Tawni wouldn't try to get me out of her chair.

"It's alright, Sonny. If he is stupid enough to break up with you, he isn't worth crying over," Tawni said trying to comfort me.

In that split second, I made a decision that would change my life. I knew my mother wouldn't care; she'd do what I wanted without a complaint.

"I have to leave," I said, sobbing.

"What," Tawni asked.

"I have to go back to Wisconsin."

"You can't! What about the show?"

"I'll quit. I can't stay here."

"But you can't quit. You are what puts the show together."

"You'll have to get by without me," I said, standing up and to tell Marshall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked into Marshall's office.

"Hey Sonny. What's up," he asked.

"I quit."

"What?"

"I am leaving. I am going back to Wisconsin."

"What happened," he asked.

"Nothing." But the truth was everything.

"Sonny, you can't quit. Rating raise from the moment you joined. More people are watching _So Random! _than ever," he said trying to persuade me to stay.

"I am sorry…I just can't stay."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hoped Chad was happy. Because of him, I had made the decision to leave town and go back home to Wisconsin. I would get to see Lucy and everyone else. Though before that, I still had the task of telling my mom.

My mom still hadn't gotten over her _Mackenzie Falls_ phase. I walked straight in front of the screen of the television and turned it off.

"Sonny, why did you do that," she asked when I successfully turned the television off.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay Sonny. No problem…just an estimate…how long will we be talking," she asked.

"Mom, if you are talking about watching Mackenzie_ Falls_, the answer is forever."

"Sonny, I thought you liked _Mackenzie Falls_ now."

"That was before today."

"O…kay. What's up?"

"We're going back to Wisconsin."

"That's not a decision for you to make, Sonny."

"I've decided already. If you won't take me, I'll buy myself a one way plane ticket and go."

"Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious."

"How can you leave? What about _So Random!_?"

"I quit. I told Marshall already and Tawni knows too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes…wait. I'll be right back," I told her and pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Tawni.

It rang twice.

"Hello," she said.

"Tawni, its Sonny."

"SONNY! Did you decide that you are staying?"

"No…but I will be back in time for the Tween Choice Awards…and then I am leaving again…forever."

"No, Sonny, you can't."

"I have made up my mind," I said and I pressed end.

I walked back into the room and told my mom, "Okay. So I am sure about this but I am coming back to Los Angeles for the Tween Choice Awards. Then I am coming back."

She just nodded and walked to pack her bags. I followed but to my own room to do my own clothes.

(Chad POV)

_What have I done? I just broke up with the most beautiful girl in the world. She was the first one I was actually in love with. She was my first __real__ girlfriend. I can't believe I was so stupid. I have to get her back. Now that I actually think about it, I would rather that she breaks my heart than I break hers. My heart isn't as fragile and delicate as hers. Tomorrow during lunch I'll apologize and hope that she is willing to get back with me after I broke her heart the way I did. If she doesn't take me back, I know that it wasn't meant to be and I'll let her go._


	4. Sonny's Gone?

(Chad POV)

Sonny's Gone?:

My cast and I walked smoothly into the cafeteria. It was time to put my plan in action. I knew that I had to get her back to keep myself sane. I had to get the smile that started my heart like hummingbird's wings back upon her gorgeous face.

I looked over at the _So Random!_ table. Nico, Grady, and Zora were sitting there looking upset. Tawni, who was standing in line, looked even more depressed. I walked over and she turned away.

"Tawni, why are you and the rest of your cast upset," I asked.

"Like you don't know," she growled.

"I don't and I would appreciate it if you would not play mind games with me," I said.

"Hmmm…have you seen Sonny?"

"No, not since yesterday when…," I started and I couldn't finish.

"Exactly. You really upset her."

"I really upset myself."

"You are so selfish. You probably don't even care that Sonny left."

"Wait…what?"

"Chad, you upset her so much that she is on her way back to Wisconsin right now."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Sonny left?

"That's impossible. What about _So Random!_," I asked.

"She quit," Tawni said quietly.

"Is she coming back?"

"Just for the Tween Choice Awards. Then she's leaving," Tawni explained.

"Ugh! But I have to talk to her now," I complained.

"Too bad. You are the one who dumped her," Tawni sneered.

I walked away and yanked my cell phone out of my pocket. I hit speed dial one. It ran four times and then…, "Hi, this is Sonny. Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now but please leave me a message and I'll get back to you." _Beep!_

(Sonny POV)

I decided to ignore my ringing phone. It had been Chad. I didn't need to answer the phone for him. I decided that I would at least listen to the message. I dialed my voicemail, entered my password and listened.

"_Sonny, it's Chad. Sonny, why did you leave? I know it was in reaction to me but I didn't mean any of it. I can't live without you in my life, even if you aren't my girlfriend. Just please…come back out to Los Angeles and be part of __**So Random!**__ and make your fans laugh. I know I do. Call me back…if you want."_

_I can't believe him! He can't have both things. He can't have me there and not his girlfriend. I am either there and his girlfriend or not at all._ I decided that I would call him back.

The phone rang twice and then he picked up.

"Sonny!"

"What do you actually want," I growled at him.

"Sonny, you have to come back," he said.

"Why?"

"I want you back." He sounded like he was crying.

"Right, Chad. I'll see you at the Tween Choice Awards," I said and I hung up on him.

_Well that was a total waste of my life. I can't believe him!_

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we finally made it back to our old house, the mailbox was stocked. I walked in and I was home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I went to school and it was a jungle. Everyone was bothering me about how cool it was to be dating Chad. I said that we weren't dating anymore and then they asked how cool it was to date Chad. I ignored them and hung out with Lucy. She was the only one who stayed true to me except she was still trying to get into Hollywood parties. I told her that I could barely get into them anymore.

I needed to have something normal. The school library kindly gave me a job in the mornings to put the books away and check the books in. I thought it was a good idea.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket as I was putting a book away. It was a text.

**Chad: Hi**

**Sonny: Can't talk**

**Chad: Y?**

**Sonny: Got a job in the skool's library… need to put the books away**

He didn't respond after that. He seemed upset but how could I believe him? He _dumped _me. And even worse, it wasn't for someone else; it was because he didn't want me anymore. I would have preferred it for someone else.

(Chad POV)

_She was working in a library?_ I knew what I had to do to show her that I cared. But I had to figure out how to properly put it in action. I smiled to myself as I figured it out. Then I realized I was late to shooting.

_Come on, Sonny! I need you back! I am getting to the set late, I am messing up my lines, and my heart is flat. There is no reason for me to live. Oh Sonny, why did you have to leave me? I know that I broke up with you but I still need you in my life somehow._

As I walked to the set, I went on to my phone's internet and booked myself a first class plane ticket to Wisconsin. All I needed was a little luck; enough to make sure that Sonny didn't murder me for coming.


	5. No Bonds Between Books

(Chad POV)

No Bonds Between Books:

I was standing in line for baggage claim. The man in front of me was taking so long to get through. Then again, I shouldn't be complaining; it always took me _so_ long to get through, longer than this man. When he finally got through, I started putting everything in my basket. I tried stepping through and it beeped. I pulled my watch, my jacket, my wallet, and shoes off and put it in another basket. I slid that through the belt and stepped through again. As always, it beeped again. I put my car keys through and stepped through. It beeped and the man asked me to step off to the side to be scanned separately. They pulled me stuff to the side; it all made it though. When they scanned me, I was alright and they finally let me pass.

I started walking slowly to my gate. All the way I was passing happy couple wrapped around each other and a couple times I thought I saw Sonny. Not knowing where she was and what she could possibly be doing was causing me to go insane. When I made it to my gate, business and first class along with people with children under three were called onto the plane. I got in line and then three girls came running over to me. They looked like they were in there teens.

"Oh my god! You are Chad Dylan Cooper," one of the girls said.

"Uh…yeah. Hi," I said.

"I'm Joelle," she said, "and this is Chiara **(Pronounced 'Key-air-a')** and this is Marina."

"Hi," I repeated. I probably sounded stupid.

"Can we have your autograph," Marina asked.

"Sure. I just need some paper," I said.

"No problem. We have photos of you and we also have a marker," Chiara said. I took the photos of myself and I signed them. They thanked me and left and I got on the plane. _Wow! How obsessed are those girls? I mean, it's okay that they love me that much but they had photos with them as if they knew I would be here and they had a marker. Shouldn't that be my job?_

I sat down in my first class seat. Sonny Munroe, here I come!

I grabbed my luggage from the belt and texted Sonny.

**Chad: Wat skool do u currently go 2?**

**Sonny: Y do u need 2 no?**

**Chad: I wanna no**

**Sonny: fine**

**Chad: fine**

**Sonny: good**

**Chad: good**

**Sonny: fine**

**Chad: not again…wat skool do u currently go 2**

**Sonny: Mill Crest High School**

**Chad: thnx**

**Sonny: do I get 2 no y u asked**

**Chad: u will soon**

I went and rented a car for ten hours and then looked up the address of Mill Crest High School in the phone book. I found the address and scribbled it down on a piece of paper. I was then led to the car I had rented. I had rented a Mercedes Benz with navigation. I typed in the address of Sonny's high school and started driving.

It took twenty-seven minutes to get there from the high school. I parked the car and walked into the main office. After the desk attendant finished hyperventilating, she gave me a visitor's badge and directions to the library which I had asked for. I found the library and looked in. Like she said, Sonny was in there, putting books away. I slowly and softly walked in.

(Sonny POV)

I grabbed a book and sighed. It was one of the books that had to be put on one of the top shelves. I walked over and even on my toes, I couldn't reach the shelf. I then felt an awfully strong hand grip my wrist and lift my hand, which was clutching the book, to the shelf. I quick slipped the book in place and then turned around.

I tripped backwards and fell as I stared into the beautiful pools of blue that could only belong to one person. Though it made no sense, it was true. I pinched myself and I was awake.

Chad Dylan Cooper stared back at me, his hand out to help me up.

I took it and he pulled me up into his arms. I shoved him away and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," he said.

"It wouldn't matter."

"But it should. I'm so sorry, Sonny. Please, I'm begging you…come back to me or at least come back to L.A."

I looked down and said, "I can't."

"Why," he asked.

"Just go, Chad. I'll see you in two days…for the last time," I muttered.

I looked up into his eyes and he seemed crushed. It had taken everything I had to say that to him. I knew I would go home and cry. I knew that Chad Dylan Cooper himself may too.

(Chad POV)

After returning the car after having my dreams of getting Sonny back, I took a one way plane ride home to Los Angeles. I walked into the set and my cast started yelling at me. I ignored it and told them to start a scene. When we started, I kept saying the wrong lines. Everyone thought I didn't learn them but I denied that. Then they thought I was in denial. My cast was so unsupportive. They didn't care about any of this. I couldn't believe Mr. Condor hired such jerks…but then again I was hired and I did have a jerk side to me. But come on; doesn't every good actor?


	6. Mackenzie Falls Must End

(Sonny POV)

_Mackenzie Falls_ Must End:

The next two days were the same. I got home from school today and my mom was sitting on the sofa watching television after I got home from school. I wasn't surprised to see that she was watching _Mackenzie Falls._ I still couldn't believe that after what they star of the show did to me, she still watched it. It was weird; when I looked over at the screen briefly, Mackenzie was always staring at me, those big pools of blue making me melt. It never bugged me much, as long as she didn't talk about it, but today it was different.

"Mom! I am banning _Mackenzie Falls_," I said as I clicked the television off.

"Sonny! I was watching that," she said.

"Not anymore. I am banning it from this household."

"Why? What brought this mood on?"

"First, the star of it broke my heart. Second, he came to my school today trying to pick me back up. He tried to get me to move back to L.A."

"That's a bad thing right?"

"YES! By the way, did you buy my plane tickets for the Tween Choice Awards?"

"Yup, and they are first class," she said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

I decided to log onto the TCA website to see how everything was doing. I saw that _Mackenzie Falls_ was behind _So Random!_ by just a few votes. At least I could say that my television show was in first place for a little bit of time.

Lucy and I had decided to get together that day to study and do our homework. It felt good to be back in the real world and have school and homework again. _Woah Sonny! Don't go overboard! I guess I've been away from it so long that maybe I'm missing it._

Lucy arrived at my house twenty minutes later and we headed up to my bedroom. We sat down and started our math homework.

"Hey, do you know what even went down with you and Chad," she asked.

"No. It was a huge surprise. I thought we were doing so well. I guess he didn't," I shrugged.

"Well are you still going to be friends?"

"I don't know. We are going to sort it all out tomorrow at the Tween Choice Awards. I will _force_ him if he refuses," I said.

"Have you packed yet," she asked.

"Oh my god, no I haven't. And I am leaving for the airport in three hour Help," I asked.

"Of course," she said.

We stopped studying and started packing a light bag. I packed jeans and a nice t-shirt for the plane ride back and the dress my mother bought me for it. We also packed my cosmetics.

I walked through the metal detectors and got through in a snap. I took my carryon bag to the gate and sat down. I looked around and there were a lot of blonde boys. A couple of them looked at me and I saw Chad. I started gazing at a man who looked like Chad but was probably just an illusion of my mind. The guy winked at me and smiled. I looked away. If I hadn't, I may have started drooling. This guy acted just like Chad.

When they called first class, I got in line to go on the plane. When I got on the plane, I found out that all first class seats were single rows of couch sized seats. I settled in and got comfortable. I quick pulled out my cell phone and texted Tawni.

**Sonny: hey… just got on the plane 2 LA 4 the TCAs**

**Tawni: OH MY GAWD YAY**

**Sonny: I miss u**

**Tawni: And u think I don't?**

**Sonny: I'll c u soon Tawn**

The plane ride was pretty long but it was comfortable. On the bright side, I lost three hours. Everyone piled off the plane and I went straight to the baggage claim. It was easy to find my small bag that I put through. I sat down near the television and _Mackenzie Falls _was on. Next to it, a post of Chad's face was there, advertising for _Mackenzie Falls._ _UGH! Mackenzie Falls must go away! There is too much of it! It isn't fair; why does Mackenzie __**Stalls**__ have all this publicity when So Random! doesn't? Is it too much to ask for equal publicity or none at all? I guess the answer was yes._

I got up and called for a taxi. I got one quickly. The whole ride, I was thinking about Chad and what was going to happen with him and me. He had better have a good attitude about it because if he didn't, he would feel my wrath. I didn't want our relationship to ruin our chances of being friends. Even though I would loath him throughout the friendship I hoped would occur, he wouldn't think of us as anything more when I did. Those strong arms, perfect six pack, perfect white teeth, beautiful blonde hair, and big blue eyes would never again be mine.


	7. Tween Choice Awards

(Sonny POV)

Tween Choice Awards:

When I arrived back at Condor Studios to change into my dress for the awards, Tawni screamed.

"SONNY!"

"Hi Tawni," I said lightly.

She ran over and hugged me. Then, she saw the dress I was planning to wear and she scowled.

"I knew you'd need a dress so I took the liberty to get you this," she said, pulling out a sparkly red halter dress. The dress was beautiful. Tawni yanked me down into a chair and did my make-up.

Whatever else she did was a blur. All I knew is that I put my dress on and we headed out. When all of the_ So Random!_ cast arrived at the awards, we all were pulled in different directions for photos by the paparazzi. When we finally got in, the award show started. I didn't care who won the awards. But, when favorite television show came up, I stopped in my tracks. Tawni and I leaned forward and crossed our fingers.

"And the winner is…_MACKENZIE FALLS_," Ben Stiller said. All of us, Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, and I, looked at each other, disappointed.

The award show continued and then the final category was being announced.

"The last award is for Best Couple," Kristen Stewart said.

"And the nominees are… Zanessa, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Niley, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. Taylor Swautner, Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner. And Channy, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe," Robert Pattinson said.

My jaw dropped. _This couldn't be happening! He broke up with me. Shouldn't that have pulled us out of the vote?  
_ The producer gave the envelope to Robert and he opened it.

"And the winner is…CHANNY," Kristen said.

I couldn't breathe. The press should have already tried to twist the story into something it wasn't. Tawni brought me back from my reverie by pushing me into the isle. I slowly wandered onto the stage where Chad was waiting. When I got up to the podium, Chad started talking.

"Some of you may have heard that we've recently broken up," he said. Some people gasped. "However, it was out of pure stupidity, I did it. It was because of a miscommunication. I was an idiot and I didn't talk to Sonny before I acted so rashly. If I had, none of this would have happened. Sonny, I love you. Please… take me back."

My heart skipped a beat. I had wished for those words since he'd broken up with me. But this wasn't how I wanted it. I didn't know if I could take him back.

"I don't know if I can," I said quietly.

"I thought you might say that because of two days ago. So I thought of something."

I glared at him and he said, "Listen and do what I say. Look into my eyes."

I looked into his eyes and I fell into a trance. His deep blue eyes were so pure and all I saw was him and I together. It took all I had to not fall over.

"Now turn around," he said gently.

I turned around.

"What are you feeling," he asked.

I fell backwards and he caught me.

"Sonny, I can see it. If you love me, why won't you take me back," he asked.

I walked over to the microphone as soon as I was refocused.

"Thank you for this award," I said and walked away with Chad's hand in one hand and the award in the other.

"I'll talk to you later," I whisper-growled in Chad's ear and he smiled.

Selena Gomez walked up onto the stage next.

"Now a special treat. Selena Gomez has agreed to sing tonight. Here she is with her song, 'The Way I Loved You'," Dakota Fanning trilled.

"Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah. And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday, but not today, no. Cause I don't feel so good, I'm tangled up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me.  
"And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you.  
"Letting you go, is making me feel so cold, yeah. And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt. But that makes it worse, yeah. See I'm a wreck inside, my tongue is tied, and my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need.  
"And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you.  
"Like a first love, my one and only true love, wasn't it written all over my face? I loved you like you loved me, like something pure and holy, like something that could never be replaced.  
"And it was wonderful. It was magical. It was everything I've waited for, a miracle. And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new, ohh, it could never be the way, no it will never be the way I loved you," she sang.

That song made me think of Chad and I together. Maybe I need Chad. But then again, maybe I didn't. I'd see what he said later when we spoke. Like he heard my thoughts, he pulled me into his arms. I didn't fight it. I sat content in his arms.


	8. The Time For Talking is Over

**OMG! This is the chapter! The spoilers for the real episode Tween Choice are in this chapter! Now, to make this easier, right before the spoiler will be asterisks (*****) ENJOY!**

(Chad POV)

The Time For Talking is Over:

Sonny yanked me by the hand outside of the auditorium when the awards were over. She didn't even care that everyone was watching us and that the paparazzi was there. I didn't care either.

"Why in the world did you do that? You made me look like an idiot in front of everyone," she screeched.

"I wanted you to see that you loved me," I said weakly.

"Well I did but I don't know right now!"

"Tell me what you feel for me," I said.

"You are an obsession. I saw you in my dreams every night we were apart and almost every night we were together. I couldn't you off my mind," she said.

"I feel the exact same way."

"Why did you break up with me then," she asked.

"I heard you talking to Tawni saying that you would have to break up with 'him', obviously meaning me," I said.

She sucked in a shallow breath and said, "You heard me saying what I thought I would have to do at the beginning. I never thought you would be as good as you are."

"I didn't know. I couldn't take the chance of being dumped by you."

"Why in the world would you think that I would be breaking up with you," she asked.

(Sonny POV)

"I don't see why I would," I said.

"Shh…the time for talking is over," Chad said, quoting _Mackenzie Falls_. Again I smiled and went into a trance.

"Oh Chad Dylan," I muttered.

************** **He then bent down and kissed me. *********** (That's the end of what I know… LOL I know just about nothing.)** Our first kiss. It was so passionate from both of us. Our lips were moving simultaneously. I saw that I loved him in that very instant. When the kiss ended, we both sighed.

"How do you feel about me," I said, closing my eyes.

"Sonny, you are beautiful. You are the love of my life. I'm addicted to you. If anything was to take you away from me, I would probably die. Anything, apart from you or me," he responded.

"I have a question for you," he asked.

"What," I replied, confused. I thought all questions were over.

"Will you take me back and go out with me again," he asked sounding shy and worried.

"Chad, I don't know how," I started to say. His face fell.

"Hey I wasn't done. And you say I can't act. If you hadn't shown depression, I would have continued my sentence and made it, 'Chad, I don't know how I could say no so yes'. You really should listen to everything," I said and his face lifted automatically.

"Thank you Sonny," he said gently.

I smiled and closed the small space between us and hugged him. His familiar scent flooded my nostrils and I felt at home.

"That reminds me; are you going to move back out to L.A," Chad asked.

"Let me check with Marshall and then call my mom," I told him.

I walked away from him, telling him to stay where he was, and found Marshall.

"Hey Sonny, congratulations on the award," he said.

"Thanks. If you haven't filled the spot and forgive me, I would love to come back to _So Random!_," I told him.

"I didn't fill the spot and of course you can come back," he said.

"Thank you Marshall," I said. We hugged and then I walked to a quiet place.

I dialed my mom's cell phone.

"Oh my god Sonny! I saw that you and Chad won best couple and that he embarrassed you on stage! Are you okay," she asked.

"Mom I'm fine and I'm staying out in L.A. Chad explained everything. It was a misunderstanding on his part and mine. I'm back on _So Random!_ and basically everything's going to be the same," I told her.

"I'll pack and be out there tomorrow," she told me. When we got off the phone, I made my way back over to Chad.

"So I've got some good news and bad news," I said, laughing internally. There wasn't really any bad news.

"What," Chad said nervously.

"The bad news is that I'm not back on _So Random! _yet," I said.

"The good news," he asked.

"I am back on _So Random!_ for filming on Monday and I'm moving back out to Los Angeles," I said.

He smiled, lifted me into a hug and spun me around like there was a victory in an old movie.

"Come on, Sonny," he said.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Back to my dressing room. It's more private and there's a LOT to do in there," he said.

"No there isn't. You brought me in there before," I said.

"That was a cast area where we chill out when we aren't filming… kinda of like your prop house," he said.

He led me to his convertible and drove me to the studio. He clutched my hand when I got out of the car and led me to a door that read, 'Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room: Do Not Enter Without Authorization'. There wasn't a guard so I didn't understand it.

He let go of my hand and walked away.

"Sonny, go on in. I'll be right back," he said kissing my cheek. It sent sparks through my whole body.

I opened the door and as I walked in, I was grabbed by the wrist and yanked to the side.

"What are you doing here," a random security guard asked. He sounded angry.

"Um…Chad told me I could come in," I said.

"Yeah right. Everyone tells me that and not one of them has permission to be in here," the guard said and pulled me into a small room. I heard a small click; the locking of the door from the outside.


	9. Dressing Room Date

(Chad POV)

Dressing Room Date:

I walked back to my personal dressing room. I looked around but I didn't see Sonny.

"Mr. Cooper, I found someone while you were out," the security guard who stood by while I wasn't there told me.

He led me to a small room, pulled out a key, and clicked the lock opened. The beautiful brunette I loved was sitting in the corner of the small room. She turned her head and her eyes lit up when she saw me. She popped up and ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her into a hug.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it," I told my guard. He nodded and then walked out.

"What was that about," she screeched when he left.

"People have broken into my dressing room. So many people actually that I needed a guard," I told her.

She looked around and said, "Well, I don't blame them. Your dressing room is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it," I said cockily.

She let go of me and smiled.

"Oh, by the way. Are you going to give me authorization so I am not thrown in a closet every time I come to visit you in your dressing room," she asked.

"Of course," I said. I walked over to my laptop and went into my private file that had a file. I clicked on the authorization cards and printed one. When it came out of the printer, I handed it to Sonny.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I think we should get this date started," I said.

(Sonny POV)

The way Chad said 'I think we should get this date started' made me laugh. This date was already started. We didn't even have to do anything in this room for it to be a date. We could have just admired it. He had pinball, ping pong, pool, air hockey, a plasma screen television, a Wii with almost every game, ski ball, three couches for his one self, and a mini fridge. This was every person's dream.

"What do you want to do first," Chad asked me.

"Hmm…I don't know. How about this," I said and leaned in to kiss him. He followed my lead, eagerly. It seemed like this was what he wanted to do to.

When we both pulled away from lack of air, he led me over to the pinball machines. We both played all five balls competitively. He beat me by over fifteen thousand points. I knew I'd be spending time in here playing games a lot. After that, I pulled him over to ski ball. I kicked his butt. I scored eighty-seven thousand (87,000) points. He only scored sixty-two thousand ."(62,000) points. He said he was having an off day. I didn't believe it. He pulled me to air hockey. It wasn't as easy to beat him as it was to beat James Conroy at the Arcadia but I did pull it off.

He brought me over to the Wii and we played that for a while. I looked at the clock and it said 10:20. I groaned. Chad looked over at me with a worried expression painted on his face.

"What's wrong, Sonny," he asked.

"I don't have anywhere to stay tonight," I said.

"You can stay with me," he offered.

"Thanks but I don't think my mom would be a fan of me going to your house and sleeping there."

"No problem. We can just stay here for the night in my dressing room."

"Won't your parents be worried," I asked.

"As long as I call them, they will be fine."

"That's really sweet Chad. But there are a few things. You are giving up your bed at home, which I know is amazing. Also, there are no pillows or blankets and we'd be sleeping on couches or on the floor."

"Even if that were the case, I would still do it for you," he said.

I smiled and then was confused. "What do you mean, 'Even if that were the case'?"

"Follow me," he said. He took my hand and automatically our fingers intertwined. He led me to a room.

He opened the doors and two king sized beds were there, side by side. My jaw dropped and Chad chuckled.

"This is my palace," he said.

"Oh my god. And you'd let me stay here for the night," I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said and I rushed out of the room to Tawni's and my dressing room. Tawni was sitting there and doing her make-up again.

"SONNY," she screamed.

"Hi Tawni. Where did you put my suitcase?"

"Right over there in the corner," she said.

I walked over, picked it up, hugged her, and walked out and back to Chad's dressing room. He was lounging on one of the beds in a pair of smiley face boxers and a fitted white t-shirt that showed his perfect six pack. He was beautiful. He smiled.

"I'm going to change. Where's the bathroom in this kingdom," I asked and he smirked.

"This door," he said and pointed to the door next to him.

"Thanks."

I pulled my suitcase inside and started changing. I couldn't believe that I had only packed short sleep shorts and a tank top. I brushed my hair out after I was in my pajamas and put it up in a high pony tail. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, packed everything back into my suitcase and wheeled it outside. When he saw me, Chad's face lit up.

"Don't get any ideas," I told him.

"I wasn't planning to try to seduce you, Sonny," he said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, I'm not that kind of boy."

I plopped down on the other bed.

"Then again Munroe, now that you mention it, I could convince you," he said.

Without thinking I took a pillow and threw it across the room. I looked up and it hit him in the head. His hair was messed up. I started cracking up, knowing how much it would bother him. He hopped up and looked in the mirror. When he turned back, his eyes were crazed.

"You messed up my hair! You're going to pay," he said and chucked the pillow at me.

I was close to the end of the bed when the pillow hit me and I fell off the bed.


	10. Random Actor

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far. This story should have ended a few chapters back but because of its appeal to all of you, I have found a way to extend the story and make the ending come later. I am thinking of as many ways to keep the story moving, however, the main plotline has ended so my thought is that within the next few chapters, I will end it, not because I want to though. I would like to thank ****ChloeeReplied****, channyfanx10, ****vickybarb****, ****.record****, ****sterlingknightismyknight****, ****monkey87****, ****, ****kaybeesknees****, Lex, keeley jean karalun, ****WizardsANDSonnyLUV****, ChannyPercabethgirl4ever, ****mrpuppy****, ****Hiilani****, ****wolfgirl77****, ****Princess Cruella****, dayeo, ****Sonny With A Chance****, ****babykjf101****, ladynatashaeagleye, ****ChannyStemiSupport****, ****Geekquality****, ****gleegeek****, ****Miss-Song-Bird****, ****Hollen****, ****Mezzanote****, ****EllietheDisneyfreak****, ****prettyinpink21****, ****Lyfeeee****, and ****sonshinechadtastic**** for reviewing throughout my story. Coming soon: "Hawaiian Get Together" and "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando", both Sonny With a Chance fanfics. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Chad POV)

"Random" Actor:

I heard a crack against wood and then a body land on the floor. I figured that Sonny would just get up.

"Ow," I heard her moan.

I rushed over and pulled the bed over to give her room. She was sitting up slightly and her hand was on the back of her head. Her eyes were squeezed closed.

"Sonny! Sonny! Are you alright," I asked, worried, as I lifted her to the middle of her bed.

"I think… I think… I think…," she kept muttering.

"Sonny! You think what," I asked, crazed.

"I think… I think I TRICKED you," she said, sitting up and laughing.

"Sonny, I thought I actually hurt you," I shouted.

"No need to shout and I was acting. See you keep forgetting that I am capable of acting."

"Sonny, you made me think that I actually hurt you. Never do that," I started but then was silenced. She had leaned forward and given me a short kiss to stop my rant.

"Please don't ever do that again," I said.

"Chad it was a joke," Sonny said.

"Sonny, it wasn't a joke. I almost had a heart attack."

"So you do love me."

"Why on Earth would you think I didn't?"  
She smiled.

"Let's go to bed. I need to get up early," I told her.

"Why?"

"There is filming tomorrow."

"Oh."

I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

I woke up and looked around. Chad was already gone. One thing that caught my eye was a piece of paper, folded in half on the night table. I picked it up and read it.

_**Sonny,**_

_**I am sorry that you have to wake up to my absence. Filming already started and I didn't want to wake you. When you wake up, get ready and when you are ready, you can leave. I gave your suitcase to Tawni but I laid out clothes for you. They are folded on the couch. I'll see you at lunch.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

I got dressed in the clothes that Chad had put out for me and went to my dressing room. Tawni was sitting there. I saw my suitcase in a corner and went to get it.

"Why did you stay in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room last night," she asked.

"I had nowhere else to go," I shrugged.

"You could have stayed in our dressing room or at my house," she said, almost yelling.

"Sorry Tawni."

She tossed me a script and said, "This is for the sketch we will be starting on Monday."

When I returned to my dressing room from lunch, a small card was sitting on my dresser. _How on Earth did he get it here?_

_**Sonny,**_

_**Wear a swimsuit tomorrow night, without it, it just won't be right. Picked up at eight, I won't be late. Don't eat before you leave, it will be a major peave.**_

_**Love,**_

_**CDC**_

"Where is it this time," Tawni asked from behind me and I jumped.

"I don't know but I need a swimsuit," I said.

"Are you going to ask?"

"Why waste my breath? He never tells."

At exactly eight, the door bell to my apartment rang. My mom was back in town and was sitting on the couch, watching _Mackenzie Falls_. I had decided to wear a neon green bikini and a lavender sundress over it. I decided to walk slowly to the door. I knew he was getting antsy when he knocked a second time. I opened the door and a delivery man was there.

"Are you a Sonny Munroe," he asked.

"Yes I am," I said confused.

"These are for you," he said and handed me a box with perfect red roses in it. Attached to the roses was a small note.

_**Sonny,**_

_**I will be at your house as soon as possible. I am stuck in traffic but I am on the way. I'll see you soon. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

I smiled and the sighed.

"What's wrong," my mom asked.

"Chad's going to be late."

I sat on the couch next to her watching _Mackenzie Falls_ for the next half an hour and the doorbell rang again. I gracefully stood up and walked over to the door. When I opened the door, he was standing there, wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks. His swim shorts were blue with black curvy lines at the bottom. His eyes slowly scanned my body from my feet to my face. He smiled.

"Shall we, m'lady," he asked smoothly.

"We shall," I replied.

"Be home by 10:30," my mom yelled as I closed the door.

**Sorry to disappoint but I recently found out that the spoilers of my story are not accurate and that the episode Tween Choice has been change, postponed, or may not be aired. :( I hope you still like my story and read it. I really appreciate all the reviews, subscription, and favorite author/story alerts I have been getting in my inbox of my email. It makes me feel like I am a good writer. For all of those who have a good idea who think I am a good writer, if it is for Sonny With a Chance and you either don't think you are capable of writing it well or you just want to see what I can do with it, I would be happy to write it. I will give you full credit for the idea. Just PM me what you are thinking. Also, I will not be answering any questions/comments/PMs during the week, Monday through Thursday/Friday, for the next six weeks, starting 7/12/10 and ending 8/20/10. I may answer some things on some Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and I will be answering things on Wednesday August 11, 2010. I am on a travel camp every week and will also not be able to write however I will keep up with everything on Saturdays and Sundays for sure. I thank everyone again and please keep reading. This story will most likely be ended with the next chapter, not because I am bored of this story but because I have currently run out of ideas for future chapters but the next one. This could always change though. If you want to make sure that I continue this story, you can review (which always gives me the need/want to write more to a given story) or you can PM me and tell me what you think I should/could add to make the story continue/better.**

**~PurpleTwilight9720**


	11. To Love Someone

(Chad POV)

To Love Someone:

I arrived at Sonny's door half an hour late. When she opened the door, she was in a lavender sundress.

"Shall we," I asked.

"We shall," she replied. I put my arm out for her to take and we linked arms. As we walked out, her mother called, "Be home by 10:30,".

I led her to my car which already had the top down. She climbed into the passenger side when I opened the door for her. I slid into the driver's side and handed her a thick piece of fabric.

"What is this," she asked.

"Fabric," I answered nonchalantly.

"For what?"

"Blindfold," I said, internally smiling.

She swiftly tied it around her head. I started a random conversation with her to pass the time. It was really easy. When we reached our destination, I asked her to wait in the car while I made sure our table was ready.

(Sonny POV)

When Chad returned, he gently lifted me from the car. When I though he was putting me on my feet, he hoisted me up and he started carrying me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

"Please tell me you haven't arranged a wedding," I asked nervously.

"Excuse me," Chad asked confused.

"My mother wouldn't be too thrilled if I came home and said, 'See ya, I'm married.'"

"Nope, just a date," he assured me.

About seven minutes later he let me to my feet, but I didn't let go of him. My arms became a chokehold around his neck. I dropped my grip to his shirt. He span me around ninety degrees and gave me the okay to remove my blindfold.

I pulled it off and gasped; a single table was set up in the middle of the beach. It was candlelit with a white tablecloth. It looked like the kind of table that would be set up at a five star restaurant for a man's proposal to a woman. Thankfully, Chad assured me that it was just a date.

I looked over at him and he was smiling.

"Oh…my…Chad," I said, breathless.

"Table for deux," he said, holding up two fingers. **(Deux: Pronouced 'duh'. It means two in French.)**

I lightly nodded and he led me to the table, pulling the chair out for me when we got there.

"Leave everything here," he instructed.

I looked up and he had shrugged out of his shirt. His chest was so well sculpted; it looked like it was carved from stone. My boyfriend had a six pack. He looked like a Greek Adonis. A light wind blew through the area and his blonde hair rustled. His biceps flexed when he moved his hair back to where it belonged. He winked at me and I decided it was my turn. I pulled my hair from the loose ponytail it was in and shrugged my sundress off. I let it drape over the back of my chair. I looked over at Chad whose eyes were wide.

"Wow," he spoke.

"Speak for yourself," I said and he smiled.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the ocean. I pulled my hand from his and his face quickly flashed from content to the depressing shock of rejection. I chuckled and then put my hair up in a high ponytail, the kind that girls who took normal runs for exercise would have. I then linked my fingers with his again. I smiled at him and he looked relieved. Chad smiled deviously when we reached the break point.

"Don't you dare," I said laughing.

"Too late! Already did," he said.

He picked me up and tossed me into the ocean water. I yanked him in with me and splashed his hair, knowing he would throw a fit about it. He didn't. _Wow, that was oddly out of character._ A very random butler appeared from behind us.

"Mr. Cooper, your dinner is served," the butler called out. He had a British accent, one that sounded genuine and not attempted to impress me. He was average sized wearing a black suit like all butlers and he had graying hair on his head. He was what a stereotypical butler looked like in all the movies. It was pretty scary how Chad had one of those.

"Who's he," I asked.

"A butler," Chad answered as if it were obvious.

"I know that, but who _**is **_he?"

"Henry Jacobs. He's been my butler for years. He's the best one I've ever had. You'll be seeing a lot of him as m'lady," Chad explained.

"So what you're saying is that we will be together for a while," I asked.

"Sonny, most girls I date don't even last this long. I think that that means something," he told me.

I smiled at that remark.

Chad grabbed my hand and led me to the table. He pulled the seat out for me and I sat down. He was always so polite. He really knew how to hold onto a girl for long periods of time if he liked them. This must be a good sign. Yet, everything else was too.

I gazed at him and knew it; this is what it felt like to love someone.


	12. The Language of Romance

(Sonny POV)

The Language of Romance:

He sat down in the other seat across from me and the butler placed a plate in front of each of us. Each of the plates had chicken parmesan and spaghetti set out perfectly; none of the food was touching. It looked so great.

The butler smiled, said, "Enjoy," and walked away.

"So… you speak French," I asked Chad.

He smiled and then thought for a moment.

"Oui, je le fais. Vous êtes belle et je vous aime," he said.

"What does that mean," I asked, excited that my perfect boyfriend spoke the language of romance.

"It means, 'Yes, I do. You are beautiful and I love you.'," he told me.

"Aw Chad," I whispered adoringly.

When we had both finished eating our dinner, him finishing before me, he took my hand and led me to the water's edge. After a while, I leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for," he asked, confused but willing.

"For being you," I replied.

"Sonny, it is too easy to be myself with you."

We walked against the shore with the waves crashing at our feet and I let my head slip to his shoulder. His arm curved tighter around my waist and we walked like that for a while.

(Chad POV)

I helped Sonny into the car. She seemed so tired. I turned on some music pretty low. Sonny didn't communicate with me. _Did I do something wrong? Will I have to go through what I just did again? Why am I asking myself all of these questions? Why don't I just ask Sonny? These are all questions that need answers. Well, off the top of my head, I am asking myself these questions because I want to know the answers. Then, I am slightly afraid of the answers I might get from Sonny, being that I do not want to lose her again._

"Sonny," I asked.

There was no reply. When I hit a red light, I looked over and her eyelids were closed. I heard a faint snore, one that hadn't developed in a real snore yet and probably never would. I took her sleeping as a good sign.

I drove back to her apartment and when I made it to the actual building, I took her out of the car and carried her bridal style to the door, held as much of her weight as I could on one arm, and opened the door. When I made it to the elevator, I pressed the button and then rode up, Sonny still in my arms.

When I got to Sonny's door, I quietly knocked on it with my foot and her mom arrived momentarily.

"What happened," Mrs. Munroe asked quietly but sounding worried.

"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Munroe. It is all fine. Sonny just fell asleep in the car. I guess I tired her out," I explained.

"That's not the only thing tired out," Mrs. Munroe muttered.

"What? Is… is Sonny planning on…," I started. I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too painful.

"No Chad. It was just a joke, I swear."

"Oh. Well, where should I leave her," I asked after I had recovered from almost crying.

"If you go straight down that hall, the second door on the right is hers. Put her on her bed an I'll get a couple extra blankets for her," Mrs. Munroe said.

I did as I was told and when I got there, I was overwhelmed. She had pictures everywhere. Of me, her friends, her family, landscapes, everything! I almost dropped her when I looked above her bed where a large _Mackenzie Falls_ poster of my face was taped. I was able to get her to her bed just in time for her mom to walk in.

"Crazy right," she asked.

"Yeah." was all I could manage to say.

The next morning I woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I jumped up and found I was in an unfamiliar room too. I decided not to leave since I didn't know where I was at all.

After a while, two very familiar voices started.

"Why don't you go wake him up," the one voice said.

"Why don't you," the second voice asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," the first voice said.

"I didn't invite him to stay here the night," the second voice argued.

"I didn't either. He fell asleep after putting you in your room."

"He, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, saw my room, filled with_** Chad Dylan Cooper**__ everything_!"

"I can't lift you anymore. He apparently can."

"Ugh… FINE! I'll go wake him up," the second voice said.

The light footsteps that arrived at the door I was at knocked, and then opened the door.

"You're up," she said.

"Yeah," I said standing up.

I walked over and hugged her around the waist. **(If you still haven't figured it out, the first voice was Sonny's mom and the second voice and girl in the room with Chad is Sonny.)**

"Come on. My mom has breakfast on the stove," Sonny said, pulling me from the room.

She sat me down at the table and then went into the kitchen. Sonny's mom came out of the kitchen with eight pancakes. She placed four on her plate and four on Sonny's plate created short stacks for each of them.

I decided not to be rude and asked why she didn't put any on my plate. Then Sonny walked out with another plate, but not of pancakes. Sonny walked around the table and placed it in front of me. It was what I like eating.

"I am guessing you ordered the egg whites with tomatoes on the side," Sonny asked.

"Yeah and the food isn't touching… guess who's getting a great tip," I said.

"You… Don't tip your girlfriend. I get enough from you every day," Sonny said.

"Then I won't call it a tip."

**Okay. I know I said that the last chapter, "To Love Someone" was going to be the last chapter of this story in "Random Actor". However, I sat in a hotel room one day and came up with ideas and this is one of the chapters. Now, please don't hold me to this but the next chapter might be the last. However, I have chapter one of my new story, "Hawaiian Get Together" completed and chapters one through three of my new story, "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" complete. However, I am having trouble deciding on which one I should post first so I need your help. I will now give you an overview of what each story will be about and the one that gets the most votes will be posted first. Now, if "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" is selected, it doesn't mean that you will get all three chapters at once. You will get them one at a time. Here are the summaries:**

**Hawaiian Get Together: (Sonny and Chad are ****not**** dating yet.) The cast members of **_**So Random!**_** and **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** are taken to Hawaii to shoot an episode one for each. **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** needs a guest star and Sonny is chosen. Not that big of a deal, right? WRONG! The script has a kiss in it with he-who-must-not-be-named. No, not Voldemort, but a certain three name jerkthrob. There will be Channy.**

**And then we also have…**

**Sonny With a Chance of Orlando: (Sonny and Chad are dating.) The cast members of **_**So Random!**_** and **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**are sent off to Orlando for another bonding trip. They go to Disney World's four parks and Universal Studios. Each person is sharing a room and traveling the park with someone from the opposite show and gender…you can guess who Sonny is rooming with. What will come of the "bonding" trip; bonding or a break-up?**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	13. The List

(Chad POV)

The List:

On Monday, I snuck into Sonny's dressing room to place a short note on her dresser. I had no doubt that she would see it right away. I quickly made my way to the _Mackenzie Falls_ stage.

(Sonny POV)

When I arrived at the studio, I ran straight to the stage. I was late and they already started rehearsing. They were doing another "Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer" sketch. This time, Tawni, a little kid, was being charged with staying up to see Santa on Christmas. Grady was Santa, Nico was Santa's lawyer, Zora was Sally Jenson, and I was the judge.

When the sketch rehearsal was over, I walked to my dressing room. When I sat down at my dresser to put a light eye shadow and lip gloss on when an elegantly folded piece of paper spotted my eye. I knew it was from Chad. On the top of the note was, as always, the word '_**Sonny**_' written in his script. I opened the note to three basic words I didn't understand.

_**P.S. I Really Do.**_

That was all that was written yet I couldn't comprehend what it meant. However, it may not have been meant for me. It could be a note mix up. Maybe he wrote a note to me and someone else and gave me the note for the someone else. Maybe it was from someone else altogether. I would find out eventually. I decided not to bother him. I would talk to him at lunch.

I entered the cafeteria to a wide range of people, but none from _So Random! _or _Mackenzie Falls_. One person in particular caught my eye; James Conroy. He walked smoothly over to me.

"Sonny, I need a date so I am taking you to this party tonight," he said.

"Not a chance, James. I learned what kind of a jerk you are and also, I have a boyfriend," I said.

"Yeah, well dump him. He couldn't be as good as James Conroy."

"You know what. You are right. He isn't as good as you."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah…HE'S BETTER!"

James got a furious look to in his eyes and then kissed me harshly.

(Chad POV)

I walked into the cafeteria and saw James Conroy talking to Sonny. _Ugh! That jerk is __**back**__? Why in the world would anyone hire him?_

"Yeah…HE'S BETTER," I heard Sonny said.

And just like that, he kissed her. I could tell that she had nothing to do with it. She was squirming around, trying to get out of his grip. I could also tell that without help, she would never get out since she wasn't that strong.

I half-ran over to them and ripped Sonny from his grip.

"If you ever kiss her again, I will break your jaw so you won't be able too," I threatened.

"Why do you care? You don't care about Sonny," James asked.

"She's my girlfriend."

"So this is the idiot who was willing to date you," James said to Sonny.

Rage built up underneath my skin and exploded.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN 'IDIOT'," I yelled.

"Why? Are you going to break my jaw," he retorted.

I punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back and then walked back up to us.

"Chad," Sonny said from behind me. "Don't do anything stupid that will get you fired."

"First off, James, Chad isn't an idiot. And even if he was, he would be _my_ idiot. So don't go firing your mouth because you will get in trouble eventually. And secondly, if you ever kiss me again, I will hire someone to take you out," Sonny threatened.

"You aren't worth it," James muttered and started walking away.

"She's worth everything," I said.

He ignored it and walked away.

"Are you alright," I asked Sonny when I got myself back in control.

"Yeah," Sonny practically moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"The way he kissed me," she started.

"Was it good," I asked. I had to know if I needed to step up my game.

"No. It actually hurt. It feels like I have bruises growing under my lips."

"I can try to fix that," I said and I leaned in to kiss her. She groaned a little and pulled away.

"Don't take that personally, Chad. I just can't use my lips for much right now," she assured me.

I got her food and we sat down and ate. I had a lobster while Sonny had a special gourmet salad.

"Conroy just made it to the top of my list," I said.

"What list?"

"I have a list of the people I don't like because of random things and then the people that I don't like because they hurt you and Conroy just beat Zac Efron for number one."  
"Wow Chad. I guess that James really ticked you off just now. Zac Efron's been at the top of your list forever."

"You have no idea."

After a while, I had to go to my set.

"Wait, Chad! I have a question," she called, but I was already gone.

**Okay…let's just keep pretending that I am not lying by saying that the next chapter will end it because this isn't that last chapter again. I am almost one hundred percent positive that the next chapter ****will**** be the last chapter and that is because while writing, I thought it would be fun to add in James Conroy. That wasn't the original plan but since I added it, that chapter would be too long if I didn't extend the story. However, I think the next chapter will be the actual conclusion to this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers/subscribers. I still need to know which story I should post next. Check the chapter, "The Language of Romance," for the summaries. It is between "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" and "Hawaiian Get Together". Please tell me which you would prefer. I need to know soon.**


	14. PS I Do Too

**Please read the author note at the end. IMPORTANT!  
**

(Sonny POV)

P.S. I Do Too:

Chad didn't come back to the cafeteria when I yelled after him but I wasn't going to kill him for it. I mean, he did just save me from the horrible James Conroy. Thinking about it now, why in god's name did I go out with him? Why did Tawni go out with him? I didn't care about those answers. I had Chad. I shouldn't be wondering about Tawni and me with another guy.

I cleaned my place and the table and then wandered out of the cafeteria. I went back to my dressing room and tried to sleep. I was so anxious to know what the note meant that I couldn't sleep. I hopped up and walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set.

Mackenzie and Chloe were staring dramatically off. Chad's eye caught mine while he was staring.

"Cut," he yelled and walked off set.

"What's up, Sonny," he asked.

"I have a question," I said innocently.

"Why didn't you ask at lunch?"

"James."

"Oh. So what is it?"

I pulled the note from my back pocket.

"I got this note and I am almost one hundred percent sure it is from you," I explained.

"You're right," he told me.

"What does it mean?"  
"What did I tell you last night?"

"A lot of things," I said.

He laughed and said, "Specifically the 'I love you' in French."

It made sense. _He said 'I love you'. The note says 'I really do'. He really loves me. It isn't a hoax. It is real. He loves me._

"Oh," was all I could choke out.

"I'll see you later okay," he said and walked back to his set after lightly kissing my forehead.

I ran back to my dressing room and pulled out a piece of paper. '_**I Do Too**_' are the three words I wrote down. I folded it in half and then wrote '_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_' on the outside of the note. I ran to Chad's dressing room and asked the guard to give it to Chad. He agreed as long as he could read what I wrote. I let him and I went back to my dressing room.

I curled up on Tawni's tiger striped lounge chair and fell asleep.

(Chad POV)

As soon as I finished shooting, I went to my dressing room. That was one of the most tiring days of shooting. When I walked into the room, the security guard came over to me.

"Mr. Cooper, I have a note for you," he said.

"Later. I need to sleep," I told him.

I walked over to the couch, set an alarm for half an hour, and then lay down on my couch.

I woke up when my cell phone rang. I got up slowly. As I started to walk out, I called the security guard to come and watch the room.

When he arrived there, he handed me a piece of paper that said '_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_' on it. I walked out reading the three words which I understood completely. '_**P.S. I Do Too**_'. I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeansand pulled my long-sleeved shirt and sweater vest off, being that I had never changed out of my _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform before I went to sleep, and pulled a normal t-shirt. I quick ran to the bathroom to fix my tangled hair and then walked swiftly to the dressing room I visited almost as much as my own.

When I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I twisted the handle and heard, "No…no…no…get away from me!"

It was Sonny's voice. I anxiously ripped the door open and to my surprise, no one was there but Sonny. But the "No…no…no," continued on. I looked over the lounge chair and saw Sonny, sleeping not so peacefully. She continuously tossed and turned. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like someone had shot someone she loved.

I slowly moved my hand to her arm. Her eyes flashed open as she slapped the hand away.

"Oh Chad! Thank goodness you're okay," she bawled.

"Why wouldn't I be okay," I asked.

"It was just a dream."

"What happened," I asked.

"Well, this man tied me to a tall pole atop a very tall building, maybe the Empire State Building. Everyone I loved was there; my mom, Lucy, Marshall, Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, all of my old friends from Wisconsin, and all the rest of my family. I thought this man, who had a Phantom of the Opera mask on, was just trying to humiliate me by having me tied to a pole in front of my loved ones. I was so wrong," she started and then grabbed onto my hand. _I guess I don't understand her note. Maybe she doesn't love me at all._

"The guy with the mask started with my old friends from Wisconsin that started to fade from my friendship circle. He took each and every one of them and threw them off the tall building, only to smash into the concrete and die, with me only able to watch their extinction. When all of my Wisconsin friends had been killed, he started with the family that I didn't see often, followed by the family I saw every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and birthday. He threw Lucy off, followed by my mom off. As I watched in agony, he threw Marshall, Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawni off. I screamed, 'What more can you take away from me?'. He walked around the corner and grabbed you. You were tied up completely. He shoved you to the ground, stomped his foot into your stomach, and then kicked you over the edge as I cried harder than ever before, even if it was just a dream. He came close to me and then got ready to throw me off the building. You woke me up then," she bawled.

"Sonny, you're fine. Nothing is going to harm you," I said. She kept crying and it hurt me to watch. I lifted her from the chair. I sat on the chair and placed her on my lap where she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my clean shirt. I didn't care if she soiled my shirt; I easily could get a new one. When she calmed down finally, I pulled her from her position so she could look at me.

"Are you alright," I asked.

"Yeah, but only because you were here," she told me.

I stood up with her and pulled the note out of my back pocket.

"I got this note. I thought I knew the meaning but now I'm not even sure it is from you," I said showing her the note.

"Chad, were you listening to the story at all," she asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't with your loved ones."

"Chad, you are more important to me. You are so important that you can't even be categorized as a 'loved one'. This note means that I love you too," she explained.

I put the note back and hugged her. I felt the paper, now feeling thicker, in my back pocket and relaxed into the words, '_**P.S. I Do Too**_'.

(Sonny POV)

After telling Chad what had happened in my nightmare, he had lifted me up and placed me back down in his lap. I hugged him tightly around his neck and cried into his shirt. It took me a while but I finally cooled down. Chad shifted me in his arms and I was looking directly into his sparkling blue eyes. Oh, how his eyes made me dizzy whenever I was this close to them.

"Are you alright," he asked.

I thought about it and said, "Yeah, but only because you were here."

Chad stood up, still with me in his grip and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"I got this note. I thought I knew the meaning but now I'm not even sure it is from you," he said showing me the note.

"Chad, were you listening to the story at all," I asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't with your loved ones."

"Chad, you are more important to me. You are so important that you can't even be categorized as a 'loved one'. This note means that I love you too," I explained.

He placed the note in the same pocket that held my note from him. He hugged me close and I felt the note in my back pocket. Those three words made me smile. '_**P.S. I Really Do**__'._

**Okay, it's over. I have finished my story. This was my longest story with the most reviews and subscriptions. This story was such a fun one to write however I have to continue on and write more stories than this. I still need help on which story to post next. So please, I ask everyone who reads this chapter of the story today, Sunday August 15, 2010, to please tell me which story you would prefer to be posted first. I actually have four stories in my head however only two of them have been started. Again, here are the summaries:**

**Hawaiian Get Together: (Sonny and Chad are ****not**** dating yet.) The cast members of **_**So Random!**_** and **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** are taken to Hawaii to shoot an episode one for each. **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** needs a guest star and Sonny is chosen. Not that big of a deal, right? WRONG! The script has a kiss in it with he-who-must-not-be-named. No, not Voldemort, but a certain three name jerkthrob. There will be Channy.**

**And then we also have…**

**Sonny With a Chance of Orlando: (Sonny and Chad are dating.) The cast members of **_**So Random!**_** and **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**are sent off to Orlando for another bonding trip. They go to Disney World's four parks and Universal Studios. Each person is sharing a room and traveling the park with someone from the opposite show and gender…you can guess who Sonny is rooming with. What will come of the "bonding" trip; bonding or a break-up?**

**Please, I asked each one of you to just vote for one of them by reviewing or PMing me, easy as that. Now, to end "Total Eclipse of the Heart" forever, I would like to thank each one of my reviewers personally.**

**Thank you to…**

**ChloeeReplied**

**channyfanx10**

**fightforwhatilove**

**.record**

**sterlingknightismyknight**

**monkey87**

**kaybeesknees**

**Lex**

**keeley jean karalun**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**

**ChannyPercabethgirl4ever**

**mrpuppy**

**Hiilani**

**wolfgirl77**

**Princess Cruella**

**dayeo**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**babykjf101**

**ladynatashaeagleye**

**ChannyStemiSupport**

**Geekquality**

**gleegeek**

**Miss-Song-Bird**

**Hollen**

**Mezzanote**

**EllietheDisneyfreak**

**prettyinpink21**

**Lyfeeee**

**sonshinechadtastic**

**Karaoke-Kitten**

**Ruby**

**emilyxx**

**lacevas**

**Also thank you to any of you who review after this chapter is posted. Thank you to all of you who reviewed more than once. Again, please tell me which story to post and please review more! I love you all. I bid 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' goodbye!**


End file.
